Emma & Jay Do Glee
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: When Emma and Jay get into a fight in a snowstorm, something happens to them that sends them both to a different world, a different show, Glee. Yup, Glee Goes there. In order for Jay & Emma to get back home, they have to join Glee and can't tell anyone what's going on. They find out some things are better sung then said, and they share laughs, songs, tears ..& slushies.. MajorJEMMA
1. Wish I Went to Another School

SEASON 5.

Jay and Spinner walked down the hall of Degrassi, heads held high and casually walking and looking like they owned it.

"Hey Hogart." purred a cheerleader to the side.

Jay smirked and rubbed his chin as he kept walking and glanced to Spinner who was laughing, "Hey." he insisted with a shrug, "I still got it."

"Even after everyone knows you took part of the shooting." Spinner taunted

"It's the bad boy thing, chicks dig it." Jay declared, joining the laugh, "Besides, you were my little sidekick too." he stopped at his old locker.

Spinner sighed nodding, "Least we're making up for it, right?" he patted Jay's chest, proud his friend came back with him to finish their senior year, and seemed sorry for everything.

This made them a year older than the other seniors..

Jay shrugged, going through his locker, he was over this conversation. It was shooting this, shooting that. Couldn't anyone stop focusing on the drama and move on?

Degrassi. Sometimes it got really old.

"Fuck." Jay cursed, slamming his locker closed and now in a mood, "I think I forgot my first period books in my car."

"As if you'll need them." came a taunting voice passing by.

Spinner tried to smile, seeing his ex Manny first but she still wouldn't give him the time of day. Walking with her was Emma, who was the one who spoke.

Jay looked over his shoulder and it turned as Emma passed him, "Greenpeace.. aren't you suppose to support the helpless?" he checked her out from behind until she turned with her friend and he snapped out of it.

Emma wore a warm white sweater with blue jeans and glared, "You're not helpless," she told him, raising an eyebrow, "You're just lazy." she declared.

Spinner oh'd and Jay rolled his eyes to then smirk, "And you're still crushing on me." he insisted.

Emma gasped and glared harder at him as Manny grabbed her arms, "In your _dreams_, Jay. Get over it." she snapped so angirily and he rolled his eyes again to then narrow them when she stormed off.

Still not over the ravine then, he guessed. Damn she was so hot when she got mad at him. And she was right, well, Emma Nelson was always right, she was the hottest nerd anyone knew.. anyways, she was right about in his dreams.

Ever since being expelled from Degrassi before let back in, every night he dreamed of Nelson, apologizing to her in some way for what happened, and he wasn't the sorry type.. but in real life, he decided against it. Him and Greenpeace will always be Greenpeace and Jay, enimies. . who are heavily attracted to another.

"Alright, I'm going to get those books." Jay said, finally snapped out of it and prepared himself for the cold weather outside. He couldn't believe it was March and still snowing like crazy.

Meanwhile with Emma.

Emma was still fuming and stopped by the entrance with Manny, "Makes me so sick they let him back in!"

Manny gave Emma a small sad smile, "I know." but she eyed Emma more, did she still possibly..like Jay?

Emma held her black jacket and slipped it on, "I have to go home." she insisted, her heart pounding as hard as her head. She was lying to herself since Jay was expelled, saying everything was back to normal and tralala, but it wasn't, Degrassi was boring. But when he comes back, he instantly gets under her skin.

Like always. Why did she let him get to her like this? Was she not over him...

He was so different compaired to everyone she's ever been with. Not like they were exactly together, oh no, Jay had to make her feel an 'affair' behind Alex's back would be fun.. which Emma had to admit out of spite, it was. She hated Alex.

"Emma don't let him ruin your first day of school." Manny pouted.

"It's Jay, he ruins everything of mine." Emma buttoned up her jacket and went to the doors, hollaring behind her shoulder, "Reputation, health, sanity."

"Em!" Manny yelled but Emma left. She couldn't take it in the same building as him any longer. It hurt, brought to many memories.

_"Do you think I'm a freak?" Emma whispered sadly, sitting on the ravine bench with Jay infront of a fire. Jay shook his head slowly, staring softly at her and she smiled softly back, looking down and blushing. He was the only person who didn't treat her like she was glass after the shooting_

Emma shook her head from the memory, stomping her little feet into the snow, "Little rude, stupid lying, scum bag.." she kept muttering until she yelped when she almost fell on some ice.

Snowflakes blew violently in the wind. Why the hell didn't they get a snow day!?

"Thanks. "Emma mumbled, being helped back up and turned to the person who caught her. Jay. She groaned in agony and he smirked.

"You're moody." he declared, shielding his eyes from the snow.

Emma yelled through the wind, "You're ruining my senior year! Why'd you have to come back!?

"You're ruining my eardrum." he playfully said back and she glared daggers, he went serious, "why's it so horrible I came back?!"

"There are other schools!" Emma yelped and turned her back right back into his arms when a loud honk was heard from a snow mobile.

"Problem here?!" an old man with a very long curly mustache asked. His name tag on his mechanic suit read 'Jack'.

"Just some girl who escaped the mental institution." Jay joked, earning Emma to shoot her elbow back into his stomach.

'Jack' raised an eyebrow.

Emma growled back loudly, "And some biohazard that's released it's disease upon Degrassi AGAIN."

"You're students here huh?" Jack asked them, looking around, "You should get back inside.." a creepy smile began to form on his face, "Before it's too late."

Emma scoffed, "The school is the death of me. I wish I could go to another!" she went to walk off and Jay grabbed her, before he got to open his mouth the old man caught him off, jumping out of his snow mobile.

"Wish granted." he said with a smirk.

Emma and Jay gave him a wierd look until they shared a look with another, then the wind picked up and they both tried to sheild their eyes when all they saw was white, and the old man laughing

Emma even started to call out to Jay who tried to hold onto her tight.

Suddenly it stopped, and Emma and Jay's eyes that were closed slowly opened. They felt warm, no more snow.

They pulled apart, face to face, but Jay kept his arm snaked around Emma's waist

"What just happened?" Emma asked, looking around and saw they were still in a school parking lot..but not theres, and trees blew in the summer wind.

Jay looked up at the name of the highschool, "McKinley?" he then looked down at Emma and raised an eyebrow impressed, "Well this is new." he teased, yet couldn't take his eyes off her..well that wasn't new.

But she wore a red cheerleading outfit, and her hair was in a high ponytail that curled down. Damn, Jay could just pounce her right there.

"What?" Emma asked and noticed that look in his eye, she's seen it before and she blushed but looked down and then shoved him away from her, her mouth dropping, "What am I wearing!?"

She hated cheerleaders. Not Manny per say but just the idea of cheerleaders, nothing but a sex sherade for football games to entertain the perverts some more.

"You like it?" came a voice behind them.

Jay and Emma whipped around to that man with the long mustache, that was driving the snowmobile but now in a convertable with it's top down.

Jay growled, "What the hell is happening? what'd you do." he blamed the stranger.

"I want to go home." pouted Emma.

"You wished for this!" The man taunted her, reminding her and she glared while he laughed, "Now you're at McKinley high!"

"McKin what?!" Jay was freaking out. Where the FUCK were they?! Were they even in Toronto anymore.

Emma's eyes slowly began to widen, "Oh god." she said out loud.

Jay turned to her, "What? What oh god? What can be more OH GOD then this?" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!" she shouted back and began to tear up.

He went to yell some more but shut his mouth, seeing her about to cry and clenched his jaw and fists, turning back to the old man.

"McKinley is a highschool for that show Glee." Emma slowly spoke up, eyeing the old man, "We are in...Glee?"

The old man nodded, grinning like a foul with that curly mustache bouncing, "That you are..and you will play by it's rules."

"what rules?" snapped Jay, not liking that word.

The man put one finger up, "No telling anyone where your from." second finger up, "No trying to get out of this, you're here for a reason." he pointing warningly at them, "Three? you have to join Glee, REALLY join, and not until you figure out why I brought you here, will you get to go back home."

"Why you little f-" when Jay dove for the man, he completely disappeared and Emma choked on her tears.

"Jay! Look what you did!" she yelled at him, storming to where the old man stood and cried, "PLEASE COME BACK!"

Jay narrowed his eyes at passing students, giving THEM wierd look. They didn't know what it was like to be sucked from their own world and put into a tv show.

Or did they?

"Let's go." Jay grabbed Emma's hand, "There is nothing we can do here."


	2. We Got The Beat

"How you liking the new school, Hogart?" purred a passing cheerleader, hungrily eyeing him as she passed them.

Emma scowled and Jay chuckled, "Girls even love me here." he informed Emma loud and clear

"So you're new..and you still are Jay Hogart." Emma declared, ignoring all that and sighed, "Now I have to find out my story." she looked around.

Jay kind of enjoyed the look of the school, "This place is huge. Way bigger than Degrassi." he saw many cheerleader and smirked to that, they were much more cuter than the ones at the sexbomb beside him.

He wasn't watching infront of him and almost ran into someone and then that someone poked him roughly in the chest.

Emma stared, "Holy shit we really are in the show glee." she hid behind Jay and stared at Sue, the tall cheerleading coach who wore her famous track suit.

Sue glared directly in Jay's eyes, she spat, "New kid here was sadly not informed that THIS is Sue Salvastors path of rightous." she went on with her eyes blaring, "Please insight me on why you think it's okay to stand in the middle of the hall, screw boy?"

"I stand where I want?" Jay simply shot back, amused by this woman and a bit afraid of her as well, but he wouldn't show it.

Sue kept glaring down until a small smirk spread onto her lips, "I like you." she then looked at Emma, "YOU!" Emma squeeked and she ordered, "Get to class, my cherrios aren't allowed to be slacking like they do on the top of the PYRAMID."

Emma guessed she was the one who did that or Sue wouldn't be so specific.

"Has the bell even rung?" Jay taunted Sue, looking around at all the other students.

"You keep impressing me." Sue said proudly, patting his chest gently now and walked off.

Emma smirked beside Jay and nodded, "Yup, you still got it." he gave her a warning glare since he knew she meant with an old lady. Emma went on, "Okay, so clearly I've been here a bit longer than you since I'm already a cheerleader and Sue knows me." Emma informed.

"How am I suppose to know what's going around here?" Jay asked, so confused and cringing by how much he had to think.

Emma sighed, she couldn't agree more, "I barely know, Manny's obsessed with this show."

"Ofcourse she is." Jay rolled his eyes just as a little jew boy bumped into them, squeezing through while holding a microphone. Emma and Jay shared a look til they moved out of the way for a camera that followed the boy.

"Shello Isreal here at McKinley high. Senior year!" this boy, Isreal, said into the camera. He had big teeth, large brown fro and looked nerdy.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing we should listen to this guy." Emma told Jay and they followed behind the Camera.

"Who will succeed?" Isreal asked, walking to a tall guy at his locker, "And who WILL fail?" he stopped at the locker and the guy turned, "Finn Hudson." he introduced him to the camera, "Quaterback and lead Glee club man."

Finn looked around confused.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Isreal asked him.

Finn smiled a bit oddly but asked, "Me? Yeah." he looked off, "I have plans.."

Isreal looked around awkwardly, that's not what he asked.. FAIL

He went to the next person, Mike Chang, "My mom hasn't decided if I'm going to Brown or Havard yet." said Mike as Tina had her hand on his shoulder

"Where are you applyin?" Isreal asked Tina now.

"I'm not..I'm only a junior." she pointed beside her down to Arty, "Junior." Arty nodded.

"Thought you were senior?" Isreal said.

"Only an illusion." joked Arty, tapping his wheelchair, "Chair adds a year."

From behind, Jay gave Emmaa look, "Great." he whispered in her ear, "Another wheelchair boy like Brookes." Emma smacked him hard in the stomach.

The camera went into a classroom where looked to be a club meeting look. Jay and Emma peeked in.

"Memememememeeeee." Rachel berry sang into the camera and smiled brightly, "Glad you asked." she told Isreal and spoke into the microphone, "I will be applying to a New York base performing arts school" from behind her, Kurt bounced up and down in his chair happily until he stood up, she followed after him.

He went straight to the camera and explained, "We're going to get an upper east apartment."

"Broadways and musicals!" cheered Rachel, a big smile on her face.

The next person this guy went to go interview in the school halls was a bigger girl, and dark skinnyed, "Twitter says you are dating Sam Evans, aka hobo McBeiber."

"No way, least not anymore, Mercedes has a new man in her life now." the girl stopped by a football player and they kissed and left.

Emma turned to see if Jay was getting all of this, his eyebrows were so scrunched together she actually laughed sadly for him, squeezing his arm.

"I need a coffee or something." Jay admitted and Emma pointed behind him, a cafeteria. Thank god.

The two sat at a table and just as they had some peace and quit, the cameras came over and started interviewing a latino girl cheerleader, who looked like Queen B.

She talked into his microphone, "Santana here, Senior year is about being the Cheerio's tappo, I'm going to be the new young latino taking after Paula Abdoul."

"Paul Abdoul is an Arab." Isreal bluntly said to the camera and then moved on, "Hey, has anyone seen Quinn?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Brittany came on over and Isreal got excited.

"Oh brittney! What's your plans for the future?" he asked and she stopped abruptly, looking at him closer.

"Wait." she said slowly and whisperd, "Are you working on a time machine too?"

Isreal gave the camera a look and then gasped turning it toward the table Emma and Jay sat in, "Last but not least, Jay Hogart" he introduced, "The newest Glee club member, who gives even Puck a run for his money by his obvious good looks and mean attitude."

"Get lost." snapped Jay, trying to sip his coffee.

"Jay!" Emma hissed. 'JACK' said they had to play along..or..maybe this was okay, since Jay seemed to have the same repuation in Glee as he did Degrassi.

Isreal gasped while he looked down at Emma, "What's this? New Glee student talking to the new Cheerio who was just transfered from our enimies school?"

"I'm what!?" Emma was so confused, she was an enemy?

"You heard me, an Adrenaline."

"What's an adrenaline?" Jay asked out loud.

Isreal rolled his eyes to Jay, "I know you've only been here two months, but keep up." he looked back to Emma, "We've had Jesse come and ruin our glee club, are you the new enemy that wants to ruin the Cheerios now?"

"No!" Emma exclaimed, never been looked at like the enemy before. She was a sweet girl!

"Leave her alone." said Santana, rolling her eyes and grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her up and beside her, "Oh Blondie, you never mentioned you've been hanging out with the new guy." she winked at Jay...even though happy with Brittany, what? She was Santana.

"He's bad, bad news." Brittany whispered but Jay rolled his eyes, hearing loud and clear, Britt grabbed Santana's hand, "He doesn't even sing in our glee club."

"word is you're only there instead of Detention, that blackmailed you.." Isreal said and Jay finally stood up, glaring down at him.

He wasn't in the mood for this.

Isreal shrieked and ran for it, with his camera man. Finally.

Jay sighed and turned to the three cheerleader, smirking at the site of Emma as one..and standing by two girls holding hands and looking too happy to be JUST friends.

"Come on, we have a meeting before class." Santana told Jay with a wink and nodded to Emma, "You should join, and if you don't? I will think you are trying to ruin the cheerios."

Emma bit her lip and Jay turned to her, "If you don't follow me I won't go." he threatened, knowing that'd make Jack mad and further them away from getting home. Emma groaned and caught up with him, walking to this GLEE club.

"Mr Shoo why are all our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina asked, standing next to Brittany now.

Santana guided Emma and sat her down almost Dominate like. Emma blinked and looked around as Jay was already sitting and chuckled, a few seats away from her.

"I thought our Nationals trophy would grow over the summer." Brittany said, looking down at the tiny 10th place Trophy from last year, they were going to come in first, they all knew it, but Rachel and Finn ruined it by kissing on stage..a Big no no for National Glee performances.

"I want this image burned into your heads." Mr Shoo told them all, making them sit, "This is what the difference of first and 10th place feels like."

"You planning on bumming us out all year long?" Puck taunted, then raised an eyebrow seeing Emma and sat next to her.

Jay narrowed his eyes at that.

"No I'm planning on pushing you more than you've ever been pushed." Mr Shoo said, Santana gave him a wierd look, raising her eyebrow, "This year I'm not letting anything stop us from winning."

"You know what I regret?" Mercedes glared behind her back at Rachel and Finn, "Losing because of some stupid kiss these two couldn't wait til after the show for."

Rachel and Finn shyly smiled but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glad they were together again.

"She's right" muttered Kurt even though now close friends with Rachel, "The video leaked online, people keep commenting and asking why there is a T rex trying to eat the jew."

Rachel gave a wierd look but Finn rolled his eyes smiling, "How many times do we have to apologise?"

Jay rolled his eyes now at the gross 'romantic' scene. Emma smiled softly, thinking it was cute.

"We just have to work harder this year." Mr Shoo said, "We're three men down now."

"Only because Puck couldn't get Icy's to stay." Santana taunted from the back to Puck who sat up front.

He glared over his shoulder to then frown sadly, mourning the loss of his..bigger girl friend..well, ex now.

"She was the one that got away." he said then thought about it, "Slowly." he added, because of her weight.

Brittney giggled beside Santana.

Emma rolled her eyes and then that's when Shoo noticed her, "Wait, a-are you joining Glee club?" he was shocked, seeing as she wore a cheerleading outfit.

"I forced her too." Santana said proudly, her girl friend patting her knee also proudly.

Rachel eyed Emma , the rest clapped and Finn smiled nodding.. again, Jay saw that damn smirk on this Puck's stupid face as he looked at Emma.

"Lets hear you sing." insisted Arty

Emma's mouth dropped as she stared at them all staring at her excitingly, only Jay had a look of amusement with that damn devil smirk.

"um-"

"We can hear her sing tomorrow, for our next assignment." said Mr shoo. Emma breathed out, thank GOD.

"What's the assignment I'll be acing today Mr Shoo?" Kurt asked, Rachel turned and high fived him.

"Just your own personal kind of song, explaining you and if you've gained any different attitude over the summer." he insisted then grinned, "That and I expect you to sing together at lunch, to round up anymore members." he looked to the Degrassians, "Welcome to Glee, Jay and Emma."

The two looked at him then shared a look.

It was seconds later Emma's eyes widened and she and Jay stood in the cafeteria together, 'We got the beat' blaring out of a radio and the Glee cast singing along, and clapping there hands as other students watch. Glee started dancing on the tables or dancing around, and Rachel as always took the solo's

Emma shook her head no fast when Tina tried to tug her and make her join, Emma then laughed and rolled her eyes going, dancing and singing with Tina and Brittany to the Go-Go's

_'Cause we got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat, yeah  
We got it_

Emma laughed and shly covered her mouth as Santana and Brittney started doing flips. Finn and Mike Chang came over, pulling Emma and Tina along as they danced and Emma moved her hips happily, her red skirt flying back and forth.

She knew Jay was probably laughing, but that was fine, this was actually fun!  
_  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Everybody get on your feet_

Jay was leaning against the wall smirking almost, adoringly, as he watched Emma dance around making new friends already, classic Emma.

"Come on." said a voice beside him and he turned his head to Puck. He glared. Puck rolled his eyes, "Save the bad boy ways and repuation, it gets old. Just let loose, and have fun."

Jay eyed him go and join everyone, standing on a table as girls sighed and giggled, looking up at him. Wasn't til Emma was back in front of him, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands at him, giving him a dark playful look to join.

Jay rolled his eyes and leaned off the wall, slowly clapping. Emma laughed.__

We got the beat  
We know you can dance to the beat  
We got the beat  
Jumpin',get down  
We got the beat  
Round and round and round  
We got the beat  
We got the beat...

It all ended and everyone in the cafeteria stared at them. Jay couldn't help but agree this was stupid but he laughed as Emma caught her breath, leaning herself on his arm, smiling widely. Least one of them had fun. Was she noticing they were sorta getting along? This may be a bad situation and they had to, but he couldn't help but notice.

"Oh no." they heard Finn say and looked at him, til another student yelled.

"FOOD FIGHTTTTTT!" everyone in the cafeteria threw food at them and then another, laughing and digging their hands into food and throwing it.

Emma squeeled and laughed, trying to hide herself behind Jay who laughed himself and they all walked out to class, covered in food.


End file.
